Le guerrier et l'esperance
by Jessilia
Summary: L'espérance est enfin née, quand le guerrier sera nommé, elle vindra à lui. Séparés pendant près de 20 ans, ils vont se retrouver car leur amour est sans faille. Romance SBOC Review svp. CHAP 7 EN LIGNE
1. Prologue la prophétie

Blabla de moi : Et voilà, ma nouvelle fic, la septième je crois… J'ai écrit les trois premiers chapitres en quelques heures. J'espère que vous aimerez. Comme d'habitude, mes lecteurs habituels le savent, mon personnage principal et encore et toujours, le grand, le beau, le merveilleux, Sirius Black. Pour le moment, pas de drame à l'horizon, mais on sait jamais, qui sait. Par contre, action, mystère et amour (bien sur), sont au rendez-vous. Je rappelle, que l'héroïne et aussi mon moi virtuel (je vais finir par me faire tuer à m'approprier Sirius comme ça, m'en fiche, je mourrais heureuse, dans ses bras…lol)

Enfin bref, voici le premier chapitre, qui fait office de prologue, la prophétie est de moi, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à la trouvé celle-là… Je vous le donne en mille, mon modèle c'est l'inimitable madame Trelawney. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant une petite review de votre part. Vous connaissez le principe, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Biz

Jess

Disclamer : les personnages et l'histoire sont tout entier la propriété de JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucune satisfaction si ce n'est le plaisir de voir que ça vous plu.

* * *

**Le guerrier et l'espérance**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : la prophétie**

_« L'espérance est enfin née, quand le guerrier sera nommé, elle viendra à lui. Séparés pendant près de vingt ans, ils vont se retrouver car leur amour est sans faille. Tel le phénix, il renaîtra de ses cendres. Elle lui amènera son armée. Ils seront l'arme du survivant pour que le mal soit réduit à néant. »_

Ce jour-là, Sirius Black, âgé alors de 15 ans, sortit de son examen de divination complètement chamboulé. La vieille chouette qui lui servait de professeur dans cette matière lui avait fait assez peur sur ce coup-là. Et il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'elle venait de débiter et apparemment, elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Décidemment, les vapeurs d'encens dont elle se servait pour lire l'avenir avaient fini par lui déglinguer le cerveau.

Cependant, ce qu'il venait de voir ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi elle les avait habitués. Par contre, cela ressemblait bel et bien en tout point à une véritable prémonition. Pour commencer, c'était totalement incompréhensible.

"Laisse tomber mon pote. Personne ne l'a jamais entendu faire la moindre prophétie. C'est une imbécile qui a eu le poste de prof de divination parce que personne d'autre n'était disponible – ou que personne n'en voulait. C'est une arnaqueuse de première. Tout son truc repose sur la mise en scène et le ton de sa voix."

Sirius venait de tout raconter à son meilleur ami, James, avec qui il partageait tout, notamment les cours de divination, ce qui l'avait sans doute sauvé d'une mort par ennui. L'enseignante était devenue, au cours des deux dernières années, leur sujet de moquerie préféré, mis à part Rogue, qui lui était hors compétition…

"Oui, je sais bien, mais cette fois, elle était vraiment bizarre, encore plus que d'habitude.

Serait-ce possible ? s'amusa Remus.

Nan sérieux les gars… c'était vraiment très bizarre…

Ben ça, c'est normal alors !"

Sur ces paroles, James partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, accompagné de Remus. Sirius renonça alors, après tout, ses amis avaient sûrement raison, la veille enseignante en divination n'avait jamais réalisé de véritable prophétie. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il se joignit donc au fou rire de ses amis.

Cependant, dans une des salles, du département des mystères, un globe de cristal apparu de nulle part, s'alignant avec les autres. Sur son socle, des initiales étaient gravées : SB-SE


	2. la nomination du guerrier

**Blabla de moi** : Voilà, deuxième chapitre… Il est arrivé assez rapidement, vive les vacances. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos review. Vous savez que j'adore ça. Enfin bref. Donc, le voilà, le deuxième chapitre. En espérant que vous aimerez aussi. Bien, je ne suis pas très inspirée par mon blabla aujourd'hui... On verra si ça viendra plus tard. Mais maintenant, place aux traditionnelles réponses aux reviews.

Halexia Black : Lol, à en juger par ton pseudo, je dirais que tu aimes beaucoup Sirius ? JE me trompe ? Lol. Bienvenue au club. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi, je vais essayé de pas trop lever le mystère.

Ana : Youpi, une ancienne ! Comment tu vas ? Je te rassure tu n'es pas aveugle, j'était absente pendant quelque temps pour problème personnels, pour savoir lesquels, t peux aller voir mon profil. J'essaye de m'en sortir, mais qu'en j'en règle un, il y en a plein d'autre qui se rajoute… Enfin bon, à force d'effort, on verra bien à ça mènera. Pour un moment d'éternité, elle n'a pas encore mis la suite en ligne. En ce qui me concerne, ça devenait trop dur, psychologiquement parlant de continuer… Pardon… Sinon, ben je suis contente de te revoir. Ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir les fidèles lol. Je sais que le prologue était assez court, mais je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre, par contre, je ne sais pas encore si la suite de l'histoire va être triste, on verra. Lol. Biz

Lovy : Youpi ! Une deuxième ancienne ! Alors… Qui est SE… Lol… Je ne sais pas…. Mdr. Nana sérieux, je ne répondrais pas, tu verras plus tard. Je suis contente de te revoir. Bisous.

Agua : Reyoupi ! Une troisième ancienne ! Comment va ? C'est vrai, tu es fidèle, en fait, depuis le tout premier chapitre de la toute première histoire… Merci beaucoup, je t'en suis très reconnaissante et ravie de savoir que ça te plaise toujours autant de lire ce que j'écris. Enfin, voilà la suite. En espérant que tu ne révise pas ton jugement. Contente de te revoir. Bisous

Raziel : Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais ton pseudo me dis quelque chose… Tu l'aurais pas sorti d'un manga ? En tout cas, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Mais pour le moment, l'intrigue se met en place. C'est tout. Biz

Voilà, fin des réponses aux reviews. Maintenant place à la lecture. Vous connaissez le principe, il suffit, après avoir lu tout ça, de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Biz Jess

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, j'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucune profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La nomination du guerrier**

Cinq ans plus tard.

James et Sirius se trouvaient dans une des grandes salles de l'école de formation des aurors et attendaient avec appréhension les résultats de leurs derniers examens, qui désigneraient les meilleurs d'entre eux, ceux qui seraient désignés pour rejoindre les rangs des aurors d'élite. Le rêve de tout auror nouvellement sorti de l'école, et les autres.

La délégation responsable du choix, composée du ministre de la magie, du délégué à la justice et du capitaine des aurors d'élite, entra soudain dans la salle. Et malgré le peu de prétendants, une haie d'honneur fut instantanément formée, les jeunes aurors et les anciens entreprirent le salut traditionnel avant de se mettre au garde à vous, pieds parallèles, corps droit et mains derrière le dos.

Le capitaine des aurors s'avança, un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était assourdissant. Il balaya la salle du regarda avant de prendre la parole :

"Messieurs, vous avez tous, ici présent, été admis dans le cercle très fermé des aurors. Cela constitue déjà un véritable honneur en soi. Vous faite partie des meilleurs et vous avez réussi à valider, certains plus rapidement que d'autres, la formation la plus dure qui soit dans le monde magique dans lequel nous vivons. Cependant, seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs viendront rejoindre le rangs de mes gars. Les aurors d'élite. Avec ceux recrutés aujourd'hui, nous formerons une équipe de dix. Les meilleurs des meilleurs. Cette année, seuls quatre d'entre vous ont été élus pour cette tache. Je vais maintenant énoncer les noms des quatre élus. Vous viendrez vous aligner devant moi. Je vous remettrais ensuite votre diplôme et vous prêterez serment. Les autres, vous pourrez à nouveau vous présenter au concours l'année prochaine. Je commence."

Le capitaine déploya son rouleau de parchemin et prononça les différents noms qui résonnèrent dans la salle :

"Evan McCall"

Le dénommé Evan s'avança à un pas de l'estrade où se tenait le capitaine et le reste de la délégation.

"Christopher Vance, James Potter"

Sirius regarda son ami se mettre à la même hauteur que les deux autres. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chance de voir son rêve se réaliser. Une seule et unique chance. Il ferma les yeux. Le capitaine reprit la parole :

"Et enfin, Sirius Black !"

Un sourire rayonnant illumina le visage du jeune homme. Il avait réalisé son rêve. Il faisait désormais parti des aurors d'élite, avec son meilleur ami, James ! Il s'avança à la même hauteur que les autres.

Sous l'invitation du délégué à la justice, les recalés sortirent de la salle avec discipline, comme on le leur avait appris, laissant les quatre élus seuls avec la délégation. Sirius retrouva un visage impassible et se mis au garde à vous quand le capitaine se planta devant lui. Celui-ci sourit avant de lui permettre de se relâcher.

"Sirius Black, vous avez été élus à l'unanimité parmi vos camarades. Vous avez de loin été le meilleur, tant au cours de la formation et des entraînements que lors des examens. Nous attendons tous beaucoup de vous. Acceptez-vous la fonction d'auror d'élite et êtes vous prêt à prêter serment ?

Je suis prêt mon capitaine.

Posez la main droite sur votre cœur et répétez après moi. Moi, votre nom, jure devant le ministre de la magie, le délégué à la justice et mon capitaine, de respecter le code des aurors avec rigueur et discipline. Je m'engage devant vous à mettre aujourd'hui mon pouvoir tout entier au service de la communauté magique et à la protéger envers et contre tout, quelque soit les sacrifices que je doive faire."

Sirius posa la main droite sur son cœur et répéta le serment des aurors. Le capitaine lui remis alors son diplôme et lui serra la main avant de passer à James. La cérémonie se passa ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, où chacun du répéter également le serment des aurors, puis ils prirent congés jusqu'au lendemain.

Les nouveaux aurors d'élite rejoignirent leurs nouveaux collègues et commencèrent l'entraînement intensif au même niveau que les anciens. Ils devaient être surentraînés, aptes à répondre efficacement à toute menace quelle qu'elle soit. Une mission allait commencer la semaine prochaine. Ce serait pour eux une mise à l'épreuve, dans laquelle ils allaient risquer leur vie, aucune erreur ne serait admise.

La mission commença dix jours plus tard et dura près de deux semaines. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, les nouveaux avaient fait leurs preuves et était accepté à part entière dans l'équipe. En particulier Sirius, qui avait déjà acquis une certaine réputation. Il dégageait en effet une puissance hors du commun qui lui valut son surnom, Ohtar, cela signifiait guerrier en langue ancienne. Ce mot était souvent employé chez les aurors, mais jamais encore il n'avait été ainsi attribué à une personne.

La mission touchait bientôt à sa fin quand ils furent pris dans une embuscade. Il y eut plusieurs blessés qui durent battre en retraite et rentrer au quartier général pour se faire soigner au plus vite. Il ne resta bientôt plus que cinq aurors en état de combattre : le capitaine, Sirius, James et deux anciens. Ils continuèrent à combattre sous l'injonction du capitaine, qui malgré les conseils de Sirius, ne voulait pas battre en retraite, il ne voulait pas perdre la face, c'était pour lui une question d'honneur… Raison futile.

Ils furent alors encerclés, le capitaine fut grièvement touché et tomba au sol. Les autres aurors restant combattirent encore plus férocement pour protéger leur capitaine blessé et bientôt, leurs adversaires, en infériorité numérique, transplanèrent. Sirius se précipita vers le capitaine, toujours à terre. Il avait été touché en pleine poitrine et perdait beaucoup de sang. L'issue serait sans doute fatale mais le capitaine restait malgré tout serein. Il s'adressa à Sirius :

"Sirius, je ne m'étais pas trompé en te soutenant, tu es devenu le meilleurs d'entres tous, le meilleurs d'entre nous. Tu as gagné le respect de chacun. Ils t'éliront sûrement comme leur nouveau capitaine et ils auraient raison. Tu en as toutes les qualités, droiture, justice, loyauté. Tu seras l'arme qui anéantira le mal.

Vous n'êtes pas encore mort capitaine ! C'est vous qui nous mènerez à la victoire !"

Malheureusement, le capitaine mourut les jours qui suivirent. Après son enterrement, les aurors d'élite se réunirent afin d'élire son successeur. Ce fut Sirius qui sorti vainqueur de l'élection, sans grande difficulté. Le capitaine défunt l'avait approuvé, si bien que les autres le considéraient comme le second, sa puissance avait achevé de les convaincre. Le doyen des aurors prit la parole :

"Sirius, le vote est sans appel, tu es notre nouveau capitaine. Nous sommes à tes ordres, Capitaine Ohtar !"


	3. L'arrivée de l'espérance

**Blabla de moi :** Voilà, troisième chapitre qui est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas pour les suivant, je pars en stage lundi. Mon premier stage en tant qu'élève infirmière. Je stresse un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave, on verra bien. Lol. Je suis un peu hors sujet là. Désolée. Je disais donc, troisième chapitre, que dire sur celui-là. Je l'aime beaucoup, je le trouve assez touchant, mais ce n'est pas encore le véritable début de l'histoire. C'est encore la présentation des personnages. Voilà enfin l'autre personnage inventé. De ma propre composition. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le prénom, c'est un prénom celtique (décidemment… j'adore les prénoms celtiques) Les caractéristiques du prénom : la fraîcheur, la gaieté, l'entrain, la générosité. Sa couleur préférée, le bleu, sa pierre préférée, le saphir, son métal préféré, l'argent. Tout pareil que moi (?), c'est même pas fait exprès en plus… sinon, ben je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre… sniff… Mais je répond quand même.

**Lovy **: Lol… Assez courte comme review… Ce n'est pas grave… Je te remercie du fond du cœur, je suis ravie de savoir que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite, continue à me dire ce que t'en pense… Bises

**Bee** : Youpi, encore une ancienne. Ravie de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que j'ai pas écris depuis quelque temps, je m'en excuse, j'ai eu quelques problèmes… M'enfin, me revoilà, fraîche et dispo pour une nouvelle aventure. Lol. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous

**Halexia Black** : Lol, je suis trop forte quand même, j'ai réussi à deviner. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu changera pas d'avis en lisant celui-là. Biz

**Disclamer** : Les personages ne sont pas de moi, l'histoire et l'univers d'HP non plus. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : petit bouton, en bas à gauche… lol…

Biz Jess

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée de l'espérance.**

Quelques jours après sa nomination en tant que capitaine, quand il rentra chez lui, Sirius senti une présence étrangère chez lui. Chose étonnante compte tenu du fait qu'il vivait seul et qu'il avait laissé sa maison vide. Prudemment, il sorti sa baguette et avança dans la maison qu'il entreprit de fouiller. Il ne trouva personne jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa chambre. S'étant assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il baissa sa baguette et s'approcha de l'intrus.

Sur son lit, endormie telle un ange, se trouvait une enfant qui devait avoir au alentour de cinq ans. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? A qui était-elle ? Il sourit sous l'effet de surprise.

Le jeune capitaine s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux couleur ébène, la peau mate de celle qui vit à l'extérieur, et comme le soleil était au rendez-vous cette année, la peau prenait vite une couleur dorée. Il s'assit au bord du lit et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la petite fille. Effrayée, elle sursauta en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus azur. Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

"Chut, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je voudrais juste savoir qui tu es et comment tu es venue ici ?"

Il retira sa main. La petite fille regardait Sirius avait curiosité mais ne cria pas. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger et calmer sa peur. Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, Sirius reprit la parole pour tenter de la rassurer et ainsi s'accorder sa confiance. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il n'était pas pressé.

"Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black, je suis capitaine des aurors, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Mais dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?"

La petite fille hésita. Elle continuait de regarder Sirius avec curiosité avant de répondre timidement

"Solen Elwing

Eh bien Solen, que dirais-tu d'aller manger un petit peu avant qu'un discute encore un peu ? Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai très faim. Et à en croire par les bruits que fait ton ventre depuis que j'ai prononcé le mot manger, je crois que toi aussi. Alors, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? On va chez des amis à moi. Tu viens ?"

A ces mots, Sirius se leva et tendit la main à la petite fille qui ne semblait pas se décider. Il prit patience, la regardant d'un air bienveillant. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques temps, la petite Solen se leva timidement et mit sa petite main dans celle de Sirius. Celui-ci la serra doucement et sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La petite Solen rit sous la surprise.

Sirius lui sourit avant de transplaner. Quand il arriva dans le salon de ses amis, son fardeau toujours dans les bras, l'expression de James, Remus et Peter le fit rire aux larmes. Lily, la femme de James, fut quant à elle attendrie par ce tableau.

"Sirius, mon frère, on t'attendait, mais tu nous avais pas dit que tu amenais ta petite copine.

James, ton esprit m'étonnera toujours ! Mes amis, je vous présente Miss Solen Elwing, que j'ai trouvé dans mon lit en rentrant chez moi tout à l'heure…

Ce qui explique ton retard… continua Remus, déclanchant l'hilarité générale."

Solen regardait les trois hommes en face d'elle avec étonnement, puis regarda Sirius d'un air qui demandait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Sirius lui sourit, amusé, et l'enfant rit à son tour, avant d'être bruyamment interrompue par le cri d'appel de son estomac. Elle posa ses petites mains sur son ventre, pour en étouffer les bruits, rouge de honte, déclanchant à nouveau un fou rire général. Sirius se tourna vers Lily en riant :

"Dis-moi Lily… Je sais que j'ai pas prévenu, mais aurais-tu quelque chose pour calmer l'estomac de cette chère mademoiselle Solen ?

Bien sur Sirius, quand il y en a pour cinq, il y en a pour six. D'ailleurs, je te mets au défi de trouver une recette de cuisine qui donne les ingrédients pour cinq personnes…"

Sirius s'avança vers la table et déposa doucement Solen sur une chaise et donna un coup de baguette pour la rehausser à la bonne hauteur. Lily revint avec les plats et le dîner commença. Sirius raconta comment il avait trouver Solen, endormie sur son lit. Le mystère qui entourait la petite fille ne manquait pas de les intriguer. Cependant, il restait un point à régler :

"Que compte tu faire d'elle Sirius ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à la garder près de moi. Je ne me l'explique pas vraiment en fait. Mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de s'occuper d'elle, elle a l'air débrouillarde. Mais, tu crois que tu pourrais la garder pendant la journée Lily ? Je la récupèrerais le soir en rentrant…

Pas de problème, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, et puis ça ferait un peu de compagnie à Harry.

Quand on racontera ça aux autres : le capitaine Ohtar à trouvé la femme de sa vie. Elle a cinq ans et habite chez lui. Remarque, ce ne serait pas trop tôt, tu as déjà 20 ans quand même…"

Sirius sourit, ne relevant pas la remarque. Le dîner continua ainsi, et Solen qui prenait parfois part à la conversation semblait bien plus mûre que la plupart des enfants de son âge. A la fin du repas, le mystère qui entourait la jeune protégée de Sirius s'était un peu réduit et ils savaient désormais d'où elle venait.

La mère de Solen s'appelait Aela. Elle était morte il y a quelques jours, sous les yeux même de Solen qui ne devait la vie sauve qu'à son pouvoir qui s'était révélé ce jour-là. Il s'averrait en fait que Solen était issue d'une très ancienne lignée qui maîtrisait parfaitement les runes ancestrales. C'était presque inscrit dans leurs gênes. C'est ce pouvoir qui avait sauvé Solen ce jour-là. Elle avait utilisé sans le vouloir la rune de feu et avait brûlé tout ceux qui l'avaient approchée.

Sirius commença alors à se souvenir. Il y a de cela quatre ans, il était en sixième année à Poudlard. A l'époque cette histoire avait fait la une des journaux, une mère s'était enfuit de chez elle avec son bébé, une petite fille, âgée d'un peu moins d'un an. Elle fuyait disait-on la persécution de son mari qui ne reculait devant rien pour connaître le secret de la famille de sa femme, dont seules les filles héritaient : le pouvoir des runes les plus ancestrales, celles qui permettaient de maîtriser les éléments et leur dérivés.

Le mari avait ameuté tout le monde en accusant sa femme de vol d'enfant, mais après enquête, la presse avait joué son rôle et finalement l'opinion publique s'était retournée contre l'homme, protégeant la femme et son bébé. La rumeur disait que le père de Solen avait envoyé des hommes pour tuer sa femme et ramener sa fille, dans le but de connaître le pouvoir ancestral des mots runiques et d'en faire profiter son maître. Voilà pourquoi le nom de famille de Solen n'était pas inconnu au jeune capitaine. Aela Elwing était la femme de Marcus Avathar, un fidèle de Voldemort. Solen serait donc cette enfant ?

Sirius regarda la petite fille qui dormait sur le canapé. Elle portait un petit médaillon en argent. Sirius n'y faisait pas vraiment attention et il ne voyait pas l'inscription gravée sur la petite plaque qui ornait son cou : _Gilestel_, nom ancestral de l'étoile de l'espoir.


	4. Interlude

**Blabla de moi** : Se fait toute petite Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à updater, je m'en excuse fortement. Je me met à genou et vous dit : Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee veuillez me pardonner. Mais en fait, j'avais beaucoup de travail, entre les cours, les révisions, mon stage. Mais bon, c'est fini maintenant et j'espère publier la suite assez vite. Parce que vous aller vraiment me détester aujourd'hui, ce chapitre est très court… Pour cause, c'est un interlude…. Encore une fois, je suis désoléeeeeeeeee. Enfin bref, réponses aux reviews :

**Kiri **: Merci pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise, voilà la suite.

**Bee** : Et quelles sont tes hypothèses par rapport au dernier chapitre ? Je serais curieuse de les connaître… Lol. Je sais, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre cette fic à jour, tu as eu le temps de les oublier tes hypothèses. Mais bon, ça te donne une raison pour relire…. Smile…. ;-) … En tout cas, voilà la suite, hope you enjoy ! Biz

**Halexia Black** : Hello ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais le coup d'une coupure à suspense. Et encore, là, j'ai été gentille. Tu peux lire mes autres fics, où je le suis beaucoup moins… Lol… Et oui, je suis une sadique dans l'âme… Pas bien, je sais, mais bon… Enfin bref, après presque un mois d'attente, voici la suite. Bises

**Greenouille** : Hi ! Comment va ? Merci pour ta review et t'en fait pas, je te pardonne d'être à la bourre niveau review si tu me pardonne d'être à la bourre niveau update. Lol. Voilà la suite. Hope you enjoy (j'y peux rien, j'adore cette phrase…) Bisous

**Ana** : Looooooooool, je te rassure, Sirius ne devient pas pédophile. Mais je vais quand même mettre une note pour le préciser à tout le monde. Mais bon, t'es quand même pas drôle, parce que tu as trouvé le truc. Il va se passer ce que tu penses… snifff…c'est pas juste, tu me connais trop bien…. Snif snif snif… En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite… En ce qui concerne mon stage, je trouve que ça c'est bien passé, mais bon, j'attend la note et c'est pour demain. Bisoussssssss, j'attends ta review… Au fait, question con… t'as quel âge ? Lol

**Lovy** : La chine rien que ça ! lol… C'est bien là-bas ? En tout cas, voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes…

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'histoire et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plus

**

* * *

C****hapitre 4 : Interlude : séparés pendant près de 20 ans.**

Ainsi fut fait, Sirius garda Solen avec lui, voulant la protéger de son père. Heureusement, celui-ci n'eut pas l'idée de la chercher dans la demeure du capitaine des aurors. Le temps passa donc, tranquillement. La complicité qui unissait Sirius et la petite fille grandissait au fur et à mesure. Ils avaient même pris l'habitude de s'embrasser sur les lèvres, pour se dire bonjour, merci ou au revoir. Au départ, tout cela était parti d'une plaisanterie de James.

Ce jour-là, il était venu avec Lily et son fils, Harry, chez Sirius, c'était leur jour de repos, et ils avaient passés toute la journée ensemble, tous les cinq. A un moment, James regardait Sirius qui tenait Solen dans ses bras. Il souriait à ce tableau attendrissant de Solen qui cherchait à faire des nattes dans la longue chevelure de Sirius, qui lui, faisait des grimaces quand la petite fille était trop brusque. James avait alors proposé ses services le jour du mariage de ces deux-là. Solen et Sirius l'avait regardé bizarrement, puis s'était regardé mutuellement. La petite fille avait rougi et Sirius l'avait embrassé avant de se mettre à genou devant elle, la suppliant de bien vouloir l'épouser. Solen avait rit, avant d'accepter, la comédie était parfaite. Et James et Lily étaient hilares.

Dès lors, c'était devenu une habitude entre eux. D'abord ils s'embrassaient quand ils voyaient James et Lily, puis au fur et à mesure, ils s'embrassaient, gentiment, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Si bien, qu'au final, leur relation était devenue assez ambiguë et étonnante pour tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur rituel. Le temps passa donc ainsi. Seulement la tranquillité fut de courte durée.

Cet été-là, Voldemort tenta plusieurs coups d'éclat. Sirius et ses aurors étaient souvent sollicités, et Solen alla donc habiter avec Lily et Harry. Jusqu'à cette triste nuit, la nuit des morts. Voldemort avait trouvé la maison des Potter, jusque là protégé par le secret. Le gardien du secret les avait trahis. Sirius fut le premier à arriver sur place, en même temps que Hagrid, envoyé par Dumbledore. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea d'horreur. Il ne restait plus rien de la maison où ils avaient tant de souvenirs, Lily et James était morts. James voulant défendre sa femme et son fils, il avait échoué. Lily s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry. Ce sacrifice d'une mère pour son enfant avait réussi à sauver le bambin.

Mais aucune trace d'elle. Sirius se mit à fouiller désespérément les décombres. Mais ces recherches étaient restées infructueuses. Sa petite Solen avait disparue. Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence, selon toutes les apparences, elle avait été anéantie par Voldemort. Sirius ne voulait y croire, elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, c'était la douceur réincarnée, le petit rayon de soleil qui avait éclairé sa vie. Elle n'était plus là, et c'était au traître qu'il devait cette perte. Il la vengera, il allait le retrouver et, dans un an, dix ans, vingt ans, il la vengera.

Seulement au final, Peter, le traître en question, avait réussit à lui échapper par un stratagème bien pensé, faisant peser sur le jeune capitaine le poids de la culpabilité. Ce dernier fut accusé d'avoir vendu James et Lily Potter et on l'enferma à vie à Azkaban. Pendant 12 ans, il ressassait constamment les pires moments de sa vie, 12 ans à revivre ses pires cauchemars, jusqu'à ce fameux jour de juillet où il réussit enfin à s'échapper. Il partit à nouveau à la recherche de Peter, qui était à Poudlard, en très bonne position pour agir contre Harry, son filleul. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Seulement, encore une fois, le rat lui fila entre les doigts. Mais il réussit cependant à prouver son innocence à quelques personnes, Harry, ses amis, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore. Si bien que, après un an de cavale, quand Voldemort reprit une forme humaine, il rejoint l'ordre du phénix. Dans l'ancienne maison de son enfance, celle qu'il détestait. Seulement voilà, il était condamné à ne rien faire, et il ne supportait pas l'inactivité.

Pour lui tout changea au début de la dernière semaine des vacances d'été, par une nouvelle venue dans l'ordre du phénix. Elle se présenta à eux sous le nom de Maela, mais ces yeux, ces cheveux… Sirius voulait y croire. Mais c'était purement impossible, celle qu'il voulait revoir était morte il y a près de 15 ans dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Note à tous: Non, Sirius n'est pas pédophile, je trouve cela complétement ignoble. Pour moi, dans ce chapitre le baiser entre Sirius et Solen est simplement une marque d'affection!**


	5. Les retrouvailles

**Blabla de moi** : Bien, vu que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le dernier chapitre, je met celui là en espérant en recevoir un peu plus. Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas, il y a les exams qui approchent, et puis ce n'était qu'un interlude. Enfin, donc voilà, cinquième chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez. Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour mon blabla, mais ça fait rien… Ca m'énerve je comprend pas comment on peut mettre des tiret pour une conversation... J'arrive plus, c'est chiant... Pardonnez-moi... SVP :-)

**Lovy** : ravie que ton voyage t'ai plus (et mon chapitre aussi…. Lol) voilà la suite, enjoy it !

**Kiri** : voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras…. C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était court, mais je me rattrape sur celui-là… Lol

**Ana** : Lol, moi aussi j'ai vu Star Wars 3… D'ailleurs j'ai eu la peur de ma vie : sur la route, j'ai fait de l'aquaplaning, c'était moi qui était au volant, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule et j'ai fini ma course en plein milieu de la route d'un rond-point… On a eu trop peur dans la voiture… Bien, fini de parler de moi, en ce qui concerne tes questions sur le chapitre précédent, je suis au regret de te dire, que tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite…. Loooooooool (sourire de sadique…) Nan, en fait, faudra juste attendre la fin du chapitre…. Alors comme ça, tu as 17 ans ? Je suis trop forte, je pensais bien que tu devais avoir à peu près cet âge… Bon, j'avoue, je pensais que t'avais 20ans comme moi, mais c'était pas loin non plus… Bisous, voilà le chapitre 5, I hope you enjoy !

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et l'histoire de HP ne sont pas de moi, j'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les retrouvailles**

Elle se tenait derrière la porte, le professeur Dumbledore venait de rentrer dans la salle dans laquelle se tenait la réunion de l'ordre. Elle avait entendu parler de l'ordre du phénix alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le pub du chaudron baveur. C'était un demi-géant qui avait trop bu et qui parlait un peu fort. Elle s'était alors approchée de lui et l'avait attiré à l'écart, lui demandant un peu de discrétion. Mais elle continua à le questionner, et il avait beaucoup parlé. Il avait notamment avoué que parmi les rangs de l'ordre on comptait un ancien prisonnier, évadé d'Azkaban deux ans plus tôt. Or, un seul homme au monde avait réussit cet exploit. C'était Lui.

Elle était alors allé rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore qui dirigeait l'ordre et avait demandé à y entrer, grâce à sa connaissance des poisons et autres potions en tout genre. Elle s'était présentée à lui sous le nom de Maela Elbereth. Il n'avait bien sûr pas été dupe, mais malgré cela, et pour sa plus grande joie, le professeur l'avait accepté dans l'ordre. Elle se trouvait maintenant derrière la porte de la salle dans laquelle l'ordre tenait ses réunions. Dans quelques instants, elle allait enfin le revoir. Après 15 ans… Près de 20 ans sans le voir. Avait-il changé ? La reconnaîtrait-il ?

Soudain, le vieux professeur vint la chercher, la tirant de ses pensées. Il lui prit galamment la main pour la mener dans la pièce. Elle leva la tête en souriant. Sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement, elle avait beau balayer la pièce du regard, elle ne le voyait pas. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Le professeur prit la parole.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Maela Elbereth, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, elle possède une grande connaissance des poisons et de toutes autres potions, ces pouvoirs pourront nous être fort utiles. Elle rejoint aujourd'hui les rangs de l'ordre."

Une femme rousse, légèrement potelée s'approcha d'elle et lui serra chaleureusement la main en la priant de venir les rejoindre à leur table, le dîner allait être servi et elle était la bienvenue. Puis la femme s'éclipsa, pour aller chercher les enfants disait-elle. La jeune fille resta debout, elle n'avait pas écouté ce que celle qu'on lui présenta comme étant Molly Weasley lui avait dit. Elle sentait peser sur elle tous les regards. Notamment le regard magique de celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Maugrey Fol-Œil. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se tourna vivement. Quand elle croisa le regard de celui qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, son cœur s'emballa et elle sourit.

Sirius venait de rentrer dans la salle, un peu trop brusquement selon le goût de certain, dont Molly, qui le réprimanda, lui rappelant, qu'elle avait suffisamment entendu sa mère aujourd'hui. Sirius, lui, ne l'écoutait pas. Il était hypnotisé par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Remus était entré dans la salle avec lui et regardait aussi la jeune femme avec insistance. Molly fit les présentations.

"Messieurs je vous prierais d'arrêter de dévisager cette jeune femme ainsi, cela peut être très gênant. Je vous présente Maela Elbereth qui elle, semble être très bien élevée."

Sirius n'avait pas écouté, ou du moins, il n'avait entendu que le nom que Molly lui avait donné. Pourtant son cœur lui en criait un autre. Solen… Elle avait les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. Maela devait avoir environ 20 ans, et il fallait l'avouer, elle était d'une beauté sans égale. Elle lui ressemblait tant, en fait, c'était elle avec quelques années de plus. Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser cet espoir, Solen était morte, il avait fini par l'accepter, pourquoi donc refaisait-elle surface aujourd'hui ? C'est alors que la jeune femme fit une chose en totale opposition avec ce que Molly venait de dire, en parfaite concordance avec ses souvenirs.

Elle s'avança vers Sirius, et, quand elle fut tout près de lui, elle posa les mains sur son torse, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle sourit. Sirius la regardait avec étonnement, que faisait-elle ? Puis c'est alors qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement, rapidement. Sirius fut surpris, mais il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il posa son front contre le sien, et murmura :

"Solen ? Ma Solen ? C'est bien toi ?

Oui…

Je te croyais morte ! Je te croyais morte, il y a 15 ans, avec Lily et James!

Je t'expliquerais plus tard."

Et elle se serra dans ses bras. Remus aussi l'avait reconnu. Ce salut entre eux était resté malgré la séparation. Solen avait bien grandit. Mais elle leur devait quelques explications. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Solen…

Maela, Remus, Maela…

Mouais, si tu veux… Maela, comment cela ce fait-il ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de signes de vie ?

C'est une longue histoire…"

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés dans la salle au moment même où Sirius et Solen s'embrassaient. Ils étaient restés bouche bée. Ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole le plus rapidement.

"Sirius ? Qui est-ce ?

Harry, je te présente So... humm… Maela Elbereth, une très vieille amie. Maela, je te présente Harry, mon filleul, le fils de James et Lily, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, ils vont entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard."

Solen les salua, et se dirigea, accompagnée de Sirius et Remus vers la table, le dîner allait commencer. Elle s'installa avec eux, chacun d'eux de part et d'autre de la jeune fille. Mais en fait, à partir de ce moment là, c'était comme s'ils étaient tous les trois dans une bulle, surtout deux d'entre eux, faisant fit du monde extérieur. Ils plaisantaient, riaient. C'était les retrouvailles après une séparation beaucoup trop longue. Puis quand le dîner fut finit, ils s'éclipsèrent vers la chambre de Sirius.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Solen se jeta sur le lit en riant. Elle était heureuse. Sa robe magnifique avait dénudé ses jambes, Sirius souriait en la regardant, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle allait devenir aussi belle. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux à côté d'elle, elle leur prit les mains. Mais Remus n'attendit pas longtemps briser le silence.

"Bien, Solen… Nous t'écoutons. On te croyait morte, anéantie par Voldemort le jour où James et Lily ont été tués.

En fait, c'est assez compliqué, j'ai mis quelque temps à comprendre. En fait, il semblerait que j'ai utilisé malgré moi un mot ancestral. « Le chemin de lumière », Calacirya, il transporte instantanément tout être dans le besoin vers un lieu qui lui tient à cœur. En ce qui me concerne, je me suis retrouvée dans la maison de Sirius.

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé trace de toi chez James.

Oui… Je suis resté chez nous pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que le ministère de la magie vienne me déloger. Je me suis exilée en Espagne, où j'ai parfait ma connaissance des runes, des poisons et des potions. J'ai prit un autre nom, pour me cacher de mon père, je me suis inventé une histoire.

Pourquoi Maela Elbereth ? interrogea Remus

Elbereth signifie « étoile reine », en rapport avec le surnom que m'avait donnée ma mère.

Et Maela ?

J'aime bien ce prénom, c'est tout… répondit simplement Solen, faisant sourire les deux autres.

Et quand es-tu revenue en Angleterre ? demanda Sirius

Quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais évadé. Je voulais te revoir. Mais en fait, je n'ai appris ton évasion que l'année dernière. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'organiser et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'ai fait croire à ma mort. Ce n'était pas trop dur, je n'avais aucune véritable attache là-bas. Il y a deux jours, j'étais au chaudron baveur, il y avait un demi-géant complètement ivre, qui parlait assez fort. Je l'ai attiré à l'écart et il a continué à me renseigner sur tout ce que je voulais savoir sur l'ordre. Et il a dit qu'il repartait pour terminer une mission le lendemain avec une femme qu'il aimait. Et au final, il a fini par avouer qu'il y avait un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban parmi eux. Le seul qui ait réussi à s'évader. Et qu'une seule personne était capable de réussir un tel exploit… Toi. J'ai donc rencontré le professeur Dumbledore, toujours sous le nom de Maela, et même s'il n'a pas été dupe longtemps, il a fini par m'engager… Et me voilà. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir…"

Remus resta encore avec eux quelques temps pour échanger d'anciens souvenirs, puis il fini par les laisser seuls. Sirius et Solen discutèrent de choses et d'autre pendant longtemps encore, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils s'endorment, Solen serrée dans les bras de Sirius.


	6. Elle lui amena son armée

**Blabla de moi** : Bien, comme Greenouille l'a réclamé à tord et à cri, voilà le sixième chapitre. Si je ne l'ai pas mis avant, c'est que j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de review…. Sniff Sniff… En espérant que vous vous rattraperez pour celui-là. Lol Bisous tout plein et Enjoy

PS: Pour ceux qui se le demande, pour encore quelque temps Solen Maela et Maela Solen. lol

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Elle lui amena son armée. 

La semaine se passa sans accident majeur. Sirius passait la plupart de son temps avec Solen, laissant même Remus de côté. Ils laissaient planer autour d'eux une atmosphère de mystère que nul n'arrivait à percer. Ce dont ils parlaient restait confidentiel.

Le dernier jour arriva vite, Harry et ses amis repartirent pour Poudlard. Sirius se leva juste à temps pour pouvoir leur dire au revoir et les accompagna à la gare, sous sa forme de chien. Solen était partie mystérieusement très tôt, aux aurores, personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Seul Sirius arborait un sourire en coin, malicieux, mystérieux, quand on abordait le sujet avec lui, mais il restait muet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était joyeux et profita de son escapade en ville, à la gare, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. L'air, même s'il n'était pas très frais, lui faisait un bien fou. Il aimait la liberté, plus que tout autre chose. Sur le quai 11 ¾, il dit au revoir aux jeunes gens et reparti en direction de la maison, mais, il était beaucoup moins joyeux, Molly avait un don pour faire redescendre son enthousiasme.

Le dîner fut servit assez tôt, vers 18 heures. Solen n'était toujours pas rentrée, Sirius ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Puis, une heure plus tard environ, la cheminée s'anima de flammes vertes, annonciatrices d'une arrivée plus que probable. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une personne apparut dans les flammes. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina. Molly, qui ne l'avait pas remarquée, fut tout à fait paniquée, jusqu'à ce que cette personne enlève sa cape. Il s'agissait de Solen. Mais, au lieu de se calmer, Molly s'énerva davantage :

- Maela ! Passer par la cheminée, vous n'y pensez pas, mais vous êtes inconsciente… Les cheminées sont constamment surveillées par le ministère, et cette maison est sensée être inhabitée. Vous vous rendez compte, vous venez de nous mettre à découvert.

Solen ne s'en préoccupa même pas… Elle passa à côté de Molly sans la regarder et s'avança vers Sirius, sourire aux lèvres. Puis, quand Sirius et Solen se saluèrent comme à leur habitude, Molly s'insurgea à nouveau :

- Et puis, arrêtez de vous embrassez sans arrêt ! Sirius, tu pourrais être son père, c'est très inconvenant.

- Molly, si tu continues de crier, tu va réveiller ma mère… Et So... hummm… Maela et moi, on s'embrasse comme ça depuis des années, c'est simplement une marque d'affection. Alors lâches nous avec ça, je suis ici chez moi, et si mon choix de vie ne te convient pas, tu peux partir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir. Répondit Sirius, parfaitement calme.

Molly resta sans voix, étonnée par le calme dont avait fait preuve Sirius, qui d'habitude se serait énervé beaucoup plus pour moins que ça.

Remus et le professeur Dumbledore, qui était aussi là pour une réunion de l'ordre avait également assisté à cet échange. Le professeur murmura :

- Le changement est frappant !

- Oui, il redevient enfin lui-même, celui qu'il était… avant. Il commence même à changer physiquement. Comme si c'était elle qui le changeait autant… répondit Remus.

- Ce doit être le cas… C'est leur destin. Elle lui apporte l'espoir, et il redevient le guerrier.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait attiré la jeune fille à l'écart. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et Solen réussit à se caser à côté de lui. Elle amena sa bouche à son oreille et lui dit, à lui seul :

- J'ai vu Evan et Christopher. Ils sont encore dans les aurors d'élite. C'est Evan le capitaine maintenant, mais lui et Christopher se tueraient pour toi. Leurs services te sont assurés. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai réussit à obtenir une dérogation pour pouvoir mettre cette cheminée hors surveillance. Tu peux désormais t'en servir sans aucun danger. Mais pour plus de prudence, je serais d'avis que tu restes encore quelques temps ici, au moins le temps que Chris et Evan parviennent à faire une propagande pour annoncer ton retour.

- Tu crois que les autres aurors accepteront à nouveau de servir mes ordres ?

- J'en suis sûre, tu es devenue une légende en quelque sorte, et peu d'entre eux connaissent encore ton nom, ils se rappellent surtout ton surnom en fait. Et tu es bien le seul à pouvoir suscité une telle action.

- Merci Solen. En tout cas, tu as raison, je vais rester ici quelques temps encore. Mais je reste aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Molly et des autres.

- Le professeur Dumbledore…

- Sera mis au courant dans peu de temps. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il sait ce qui se trame depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette maison. Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé.

Solen acquiesça de la tête. Puis se leva, avant d'être retenue par Sirius, qui l'attira sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, il est plus de 20h…

- Solen le regarda en coin, puis sourit :

- D'accord, je reste, mais je te préviens : c'est moi qui dors dans ton lit !

- Et moi avec toi… Comme avant…

- Je n'ai plus 4 ans Sirius…

- Mais je n'ai jamais mis cette affirmation en doute tu sais… Tu es devenue très belle…

Solen baissa la tête en rougissant. Sirius lui releva, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Puis, à ce moment là, Solen cru s'être égaré dans un rêve, tout était plus ou moins flou autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Sirius avait changé d'expression, il était devenu sérieux, et son visage s'approchait du sien. Ses lèvres… Elle voulait les embrasser… Mais c'était un sentiment différent qui enserrait son cœur. C'était comme un besoin… Elle avait besoin de l'embrasser. Elle ne bougeait plus, figée dans les bras de Sirius… Mais en y repensant, c'était peut-être elle qui avançait vers Sirius

De son côté, Sirius n'en menait pas large… Quand il avait relevé le visage de Solen vers lui, il était encore rester hypnotisé par son expression, par ses si beaux yeux bleus. Il eut comme un choc dans son cœur, ses battements s'étaient accélérés, il avait eu chaud soudain, et plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Ses lèvres, embrasser ses lèvres. Elles étaient si belles, si attirantes. Il se demandait quel goût elles avaient. Il approcha son visage, ou alors c'était elle, il ne savait plus très bien. Plus rien n'existait à part elle. Et en y repensant, c'était très bien comme ça.

Seulement voilà, c'était un trop beau moment, et ils avaient passé trop de temps à attendre. Molly déboula entre eux :

- Bon alors, on peut la commencer cette réunion, où vous comptez vous faire désirer encore longtemps ?

Sirius et Solen sursautèrent et regardèrent Molly bizarrement, étonnés de ne pas être seuls. Ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers la table où tout l'ordre du phénix les attendait. Mais Solen ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua vers la cheminée. Sirius la rattrapa :

- Reste s'il te plait

- N… Nan, je… je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut… que j'aille…voir quelqu'un…

- Mais…

- Laisse moi partir Sirius, je t'en prie, laisse moi partir.

Sirius la lâcha, choqué de ce qu'il voyait : les yeux de Solen se remplissaient de larmes. Elle partit sans même l'embrasser. Il prit alors place à la table de l'ordre et la réunion commença. De son côté Solen était réapparu dans la cheminée de l'ancienne maison de Sirius, qu'elle avait rachetée et réaménagée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, se jeta sur le lit et pleura. Ses sentiments pour Sirius changeaient, ils étaient tellement forts qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, si Sirius l'avait embrassé ce soir, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Comment un si petit changement peut-il mettre un si grand doute dans son cœur ?


	7. La desertion des aurors

**Blabla de moi** : Je sais, je sais je sais, pas taper, j'ai mis énormément de temps à publier, je suis désolée, mais je suis comment dire, en panne d'inspiration…. Ce qui fait que maintenant, j'ai épuisé toute l'avance que j'avais, et il faut que je me creuse les méninges pour vous écrire une suite…. En tout cas, voilà le septième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez..

Bisous

**Disclamer**, le personnage et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part le plaisr de savoir que ça vous a plu….

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : La désertion des aurors

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, la relation de Sirius et Solen était toujours aussi ambiguë, aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas pour retrouver l'autre, chacun ayant peur de la réaction de l'autre. Et tous les deux en souffraient, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ni comment changer ce qui c'était installé. Cependant, ils continuaient à se parler un minimum. Solen notamment qui faisait régulièrement un compte rendu de ses investigations auprès des aurors. Ceux-ci avaient tous prêté allégeance à Sirius, qui, malgré son emprisonnement, était resté dans les mémoires comme le meilleur capitaine de toute l'histoire. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait encore à la culpabilité de Sirius. Tous attendaient maintenant le signe de leur capitaine.

L'année se passa ainsi. Solen et Sirius avait tiré un trait sur leur ancienne relation. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop ambiguë, et leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre avaient changé, troublant leur tranquillité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils continuaient de se voir, de parler, ils en avaient besoin, c'était viscéral, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, juin arriva et avec lui, les épreuves de buse pour Harry et ses amis. Seulement, en pleine épreuve d'histoire de la magie, Voldemort envahit l'esprit du survivant pour lui montrer Sirius en train d'être torturé au département des ministère, Harry, voulant éviter la mort à son parrain se précipita dans le piège, entraînant plusieurs de ses amis avec lui. Sirius et les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix arrivèrent juste à temps pour les aider à s'en sortir. Seulement, à la fin du combat, Sirius se retrouva face à sa cousine, et après plusieurs tentatives, celle-ci arriva à toucher Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il tomba en arrière, passa dans le voile qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Il tombait. Il se sentait partir, tout ce déroulait au ralentit. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller maintenant. Il avait besoin de rester encore. Harry avait besoin de lui… Elle avait besoin de lui, à moins que se soit le contraire, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'Elle… Il ne pouvait pas partir, il devait d'abord les venger, James, Lily, et tous ceux qui étaient morts par la faute de cet être abjecte. Il devait renaître de ses cendres. Redevenir celui qu'il était réellement. Elle avait déjà fait pratiquement tout le travail. Il lui suffisait de faire un signe. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne devait pas partir. Il lui fallait se sortir de là… Soudain, il la vit en rêve, devant ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à traverser le voile. Elle était là, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle leva les mains, traçant devant lui un chemin de lumière…. Puis plus rien, tout devint noir, ses yeux s'étaient clos…

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un grand lit, bien au chaud, entouré de couvertures. Il sortit un bras hors des couvertures, qu'il remit dessous immédiatement, il faisait un froid saisissant. Il se releva doucement sur ses coudes et tenta de regarder par la fenêtre… La neige recouvrait tout au dehors. Ce n'était pas normal, on était encore en juin, on n'avait jamais vu de neige en juin. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et se leva. Quand il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol, il fut agréablement surpris, le sol n'était pas froid comme le reste de la pièce, il était agréablement chauffé. Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il stoppa net…

Elle était là, devant lui, prête à ouvrir la porte. Elle leva les yeux, son expression de surprise changea immédiatement en une expression de bonheur. Sirius lui sourit, Solen se jeta à son cou et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sirius la serra contre lui, incapable du moindre mot de réconfort. Elle était tout contre lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Quand elle se fut calmée, il lui releva la tête tout en douceur, la regarda longuement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se contenta de dire :

- C'est le moment.

Une semaine plus tard, à Poudlard, au moment du petit déjeuner, Hermione Granger, à la table des Gryffondor laissa tombé sa tartine dans son chocolat chaud. Elle saisit son journal des deux mains et relu plusieurs fois l'article qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient tous perdus. Elle tourna la tête, alarmée, dans la direction de directeur de l'école. Celui-ci la regarda, d'un air parfaitement calme, puis reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron, demandèrent quelques explications à leur amie :

- Hermione, explique nous… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lisez vous-même…

Harry se saisit du journal à la page qu'Hermione leur avait indiquée et commença la lecture :

_- Les aurors désertent ! Le ministère a hier avoué le pire, les aurors d'élite désertent en masse, ne restent actuellement fidèles au ministère que les plus jeunes d'entre eux. Mais les départs sont quotidiens depuis plusieurs jours. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que les derniers aurors ne partent également ? Quelles sont les raisons de cette désertion ? Sommes-nous condamnés ?_

Ron semblait complètement abattu, il lui fallut quelque temps pour assimiler les conséquences de ces départs.

- Les aurors désertent ? Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'ils croient qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour la population des sorciers ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Les aurors sont liés au ministère par un serment magique puissant. Ils ne peuvent pas déserter par peur. Parce que, de part ce serment, la peur ne fait plus partie de la vie des aurors. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. De plus, seuls les aurors d'élite ont déserté…

- Mais sans les aurors d'élite… que pouvons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne semble pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure…

- Dire que dans une semaine, tous les élèves ou presque repartent dans leur famille… Que les aurors désertent ainsi c'est les exposer au danger, il n'y a plus personne pour les protéger.

- Ne dramatise pas Ron !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est quand même toi qui étais la première paniquée…

Harry soupira en tenant l'article dans ses mains. Décidément, la terre pouvait s'écrouler, mais ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais… Mais la désertion des aurors l'inquiétait quand même un peu.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore reçut une visite impromptue dans son bureau. A peine l'intrus était-il sorti des flammes que le vieux professeur sourit et dit, pas le moins surpris du monde :

- Je me doutais que c'était toi derrière tout ça! Toi seul es capable d'inspirer une telle action.

- …

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, tu es sensé être mort et tu arrive quand même à faire paniquer le ministère.

L'intrus sourit en coin, puis il enleva sa cape. Le vieux professeur s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Puis il repris son sérieux et lui dit :

- Sirius… Comment as-tu fait ?

Sirius se contenta de sourire à son ancien professeur, sans répondre à la question.


	8. Un cadeau innatendu

**Blabla de moi** : désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire cette suite, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous la met tout de suite après avoir finie de l'écrire. Mais ça, ça veut dire aussi qu'il va encore falloir attendre un peu pour la suite… Désoléeeeeeeee, mais entre les stage, les cours et les révision, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et encore moins pour essayer de trouver quoi écrire justement. En plus, quoi que j'écrive, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite et j'arrive pas à produire un truc qui me rendent contente de moi. En espérant que l'inspiration revienne. Mais ça semble être le cas. (Bon, ok, pas vraiment pour cette fic là, ni pour les autres que j'ai commencées, mais encore pour une nouvelle.) Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais quand même essayer de terminer celle-là, parce que mine de rien, j'aime bien le début. J'espère juste être capable de faire un fin à la hauteur de vos (et de mes) espérances. Même si pour ça, va falloir prendre son mal en patience.

**Disclamer **: L'histoire appartient toute entière à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit à part la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **: Un cadeau inattendu

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite, les sixième années étant submergés de travail personnel, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passé. La veille du départ, le professeur Dumbledore fit venir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans son bureau. Comme on le leur avait demandé, les jeunes gens attendirent que le château soit totalement endormi pour rejoindre le directeur. Ils se rendirent devant la statue qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau du vieux professeur. Harry donna le mot de passe (plumes en sucres) et le passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils frappèrent et attendirent que le directeur les invite à entrer, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ah, les enfants, je vous attendais, dit-il en souriant.  
- Professeur Dumbledore…  
- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir aussi tard, la veille de votre départ en vacance ?  
- …  
- Je vais vous répondre. En fait, compte tenu de certains événements, il s'avère que vous ne rentrez pas au Terrier comme s'était prévu au départ.

Ron regarda le vieux professeur avec un air apeuré…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, votre famille va parfaitement bien et vous attends dans le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
- Le nouveau quart….  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on vous expliquera tout quand vous serez sur place. Tenez, de la poudre de cheminette, prononcez : l'espérance…

Les adolescents ne discutèrent pas davantage. Ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée du directeurs, ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques instants plus tard, plus ou moins couvert de suie, dans un grand vestibule dont les murs étaient fait de pierre, comme taillés dans la roche. Mrs Weasley se précipita vers eux et les couvrit de baisers.

- Maman ? demanda Ginny, où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans le nouveau quartier général…  
- Mais encore, coupa Ron.  
- En fait, géographiquement parlant, je ne saurais dire… tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous nous trouvons dans une grotte… et que nous allons passer les vacances ici, avec les aurors…  
- Les Aurors ? Tu veux dire les aurors d'élite ? Ceux qui ont déserté ?  
- Oui, eux-mêmes…

Ron se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec excitation, en effet, tous les deux rêvaient de faire carrière en tant qu'aurors, et ils allaient côtoyer les meilleurs d'entre eux pendant deux semaines…

Soudain, la porte au fond du vestibule s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme d'allure assez majestueuse. Il s'avança rapidement vers eux. Ron le regarda et il chuchota à l'attention d'Harry :

- C'est Evan McCall, le capitaine des aurors d'élite !  
- L'ancien capitaine des aurors d'élite, le coupa le dénommé Evan…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand j'ai déserté avec mes hommes, on savait tous ce que l'on faisait. Je ne suis pas le pire capitaine des aurors…  
- Nan, vous êtes le meilleur, le coupa Ron.  
- Je ne suis pas le pire capitaine que les aurors d'élite aient eu à leur tête, continua Evan, mais il y a un homme, un seul, que je continuerai d'admirer jusqu'à ma mort, et c'est lui le meilleur capitaine, celui que nous avons tous décidé de rejoindre, malgré les dangers encourus. Même si, par cette action, nous risquons tous d'être discrédité aux yeux de la communauté magique.  
- Je ne connais pas de meilleur capitaine que vous… objecta Ron.  
- C'est gentil à toi, mais permet moi de corriger… Tu ne connais que moi comme capitaine, l'homme dont je te parle a été discrédité, tu devais avoir un an. Accusé à tord d'un crime qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre, il s'est retrouvé condamné à Azkaban. Quand il nous a appelé l'an dernier, on a tous fait connaître notre allégeance immédiatement, nous attendions juste un signe de sa part. Ce signe il nous l'a donné il y a peu de temps. Cet homme est connu sous le nom de Capitaine Ohtar.  
- Le capitaine Ohtar ! Mais c'est une légende !  
- Une légende que vous allez rencontrer en chair et en os… En attendant, suivez moi, je vais vous indiquer vos chambres et vous faire visiter un peu.

Les quatre jeunes gens laissèrent Molly et suivirent Evan. Mais la visite terminée, ils n'avaient toujours pas aperçu le capitaine Ohtar. Au grand damne de Ron. Evan leur appris alors qu'il était parti en mission et qu'il devrait revenir pour la soirée de Noël, dans deux jours…

Ces deux jours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable aux yeux des jeunes gens. Le nouveau quartier général recélait plein de merveilles à leurs yeux et le capitaine avait laissé les ordres pour qu'ils suivent les entraînements au même titre que les aurors diplômés. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, au plus grand damne de Molly qui n'avait rien pu dire. Les ordres du capitaine ne peuvent pas être discutés. Le réveillon de Noël arriva donc vite et, vers minuit, Molly insistait pour que ses enfants aillent se coucher, mais à ce moment, le capitaine des aurors fit son entrée, vêtu d'une cape. Sa puissance irradiait autour de lui. Il venait de sortir du combat. Dès son entrée dans la salle, les aurors présents se levèrent pour le saluer. Il leur répondit par un geste. Puis se dirigea au fond de la salle. Il enleva sa cape, révélant de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et une musculature assez impressionnante. Il commença alors à rédiger un papier qu'il envoya à travers un tableau. Les conversations avaient repris, mais les jeunes gens ne s'étaient toujours pas assis. Harry avait l'impression de connaître cette aura, sans parvenir à mettre de nom dessus.

Puis alors, une légère détonnation se fit entendre et quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape apparut à côté du capitaine. Quand cette personne enleva sa cape, tous purent reconnaître Solen. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle et pencha légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux lui masquaient toujours le visage, mais personne ne fut dupe. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier :

- Sirius ? Osa-t-il dire timidement.

Le capitaine se tourna alors dans sa direction et Harry put constater qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Sirius, mais le changement était saisissant. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années et il ne portait plus aucune trace de son passage à Azkaban. Il lui sourit :

- Salut Harry, Joyeux Noël à toi.

Oubliant alors toute convenance, Harry, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprit, Sirius lui rendit alors son accolade. Puis il se dégagea de l'adolescent qui lui dit :

- Je te croyais mort, je t'ai vu passé à travers le voile.  
- Un homme n'est mort que lorsque tu vois son corps immobile à tes pieds, pas avant. N'oublie jamais ça Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la table pour rejoindre les autres. Sirius s'assit du côté des adolescents, et Solen prit place à côté de lui. Harry n'attendit pas pour lui poser enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis que Sirius était apparut.

- Comment tu as fait ?- Pour ? demanda Sirius en souriant.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire…  
- …  
- Tu me passe un morceau de bûche Harry, s'il te plait ? Demanda Sirius.  
- Alors, comment as-tu fait ?  
- Disons simplement que j'avais une raison particulière… répondit-il en embrassant à nouveau Solen.  
- Maela ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
- Nan, Solen… Solen Elwing. Maela Elbereth était un nom d'emprunt, pas vraiment emprunté puis qu'il était en fait inventé soit dit en passant.

Harry regardait Sirius, puis Solen et commença à rire. Molly quant à elle renonça à demander à ses enfants d'aller se coucher.


End file.
